Worthy of the Throne
by anomynous13
Summary: Bowser manages to access an immense power but it comes with a grave cost. Now the Koopalings must decided which one of them should rule in his place. Is violence the answer or is there a better way? Oneshot.


"KAMEK! What do you want now?" Bowser growled as he approached his loyal advisor, who had summoned him earlier.

"Lord Bowser, I've discovered a great source of power." Kamek explained. "A power star."

"You summoned ME for a power star. I still have two grand power stars and many more regular ones." Bowser roared, slamming the wall in rage.

"My Lord, this is no ordinary power star. I've been analyzing the power it possesses. You would be able to outrun lightning, crush mountains with your bare hands and withstand incoming meteors." Kamek desperately added before Bowser could attack him.

"With that kind of power, I could take over the mushroom kingdom. Kamek, where is this power star? BRING IT TO ME!" Bowser demanded. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared the power star was floating in the middle of the room, radiating an intense energy which was slowly cracking the walls of the palace.

"Lord Bowser, before you…" Kamek began when he was swatted into the wall by a massive paw. Bowser leaped towards the star and grabbed hold of it, absorbing its energy in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing can stop me now." Bowser cackled evilly. "Now to prove my excellence I'll go destroy the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser decided as he leapt through the roof of his castle and sailed through the air. Kamek pulled himself up and got on his broom, flying across the skies after his ruler. He watched as Bowser landed in the Mushroom Kingdom, sending fissures throughout the ground. He saw Bowser take out Peach's palace with a single swipe. He saw Mario attempt to take down Bowser only to be pulverized and reduced to dust by a hit that only grazed him and he observed Luigi being tossed far into orbit with no chance of survival.

"This world belongs to ME." Bowser laughed as he stomped on the ground, sending tremors throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Sir, I tried to warn you, the power of the star is too immense. It will destroy your body before nightfall." Kamek squeaked before disappearing, not wanting Bowser to be able to see him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Bowser shrieked, his voice so loud it devastated the nearby landscape. Bowser soon went into a rampage, destroying and killing everything in sight. A long while later he finally calmed down and Kamek made his presence visible again.

"Sir, before you die, you must decide a successor. You have 8 children and if you have not chosen an heir to the throne it could result in a lot of unnecessary bloodshed." Kamek squealed from a distance, not wanting to get too close to Bowser after his recent rage.

"A tournament." Bowser stated.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I don't understand." Kamek replied confused.

"A TOURNAMENT! Hold one one month from now in my honor and whichever one of my children wins can have my throne." Bowser ordered.

"Yes my Lord, you will be remembered as the heroic king you are." Kamek promised.

* * *

Sure enough, Bowser soon died. His children barely mourned his death however, more concerned about taking over his kingdom, especially as Mario and Luigi were no longer around to oppress them.

"Clearly as his oldest son I should take the throne." Ludwig asserted arrogantly.

"No, power is for the strong, clearly I should have his empire." Morton replied, flexing his muscles to prove a point.

"I'm much stronger than you." Roy claimed, pushing Morton into a wall.

"The throne belongs to me, I am his favorite." insisted.

"Daddy loved me more than he loved you, he just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Wendy said, flicking her little brother in the forehead.

"Silence." Kamek shouted as he waved his wand, sealing the Koopalings' mouths shut in order to stop their arguing. "30 days from now a tournament will be held between the 8 of you. Whoever wins that tournament will gain control of the throne but until then I'm in charge." Kamek told them before dispelling his magic.

"Rules of the tournament?" Larry asked.

"Anything goes, you're just not allowed anyone else to help you. You win if your opponent submits or dies. Also, you are all banished from the palace until the tournament begins. If I find any of you in there, you will wish you were dead." Kamek threatened before using telekinesis to remove Bowser's children from his castle.

* * *

"So Lemmy, what are you going to do?" Iggy asked his older brother and best friend.

"I don't know but I don't care about this stupid tournament, someone else can have the throne. I'm gonna enjoy myself." Lemmy said, lying sprawled out on his ball as he stared up at the stars.

"How about you Iggy, what are you going to do?" Lemmy asked.

"I'll build something. It will be glorious, a divine creation." Iggy answered, rapidly scribbling with a quill on his arms as he pictured how he would take out his brothers.

"Junior is probably gonna do that as well. Maybe even Ludwig." Lemmy pondered.

"I have the best inventions. Great inventions. The greatest. There inventions aren't as good as mine." Iggy ranted as he crossed out a blueprint he had drawn on his arm and began doing another one on his leg.

* * *

"Star Hill. None of my siblings would think to come here, not that it would do them any good." Ludwig said condescendingly as he climbed up to the top of the hill. As he approached the summit though his path was blocked by two magikoopas.

"Turn back, this is no place for a child." The oldest of the magikoopas said.

"Child? Is that anyway to address your King?" Ludwig snapped back at them.

"King?" the two magikoopas said confused.

"You must have heard of my Father's death. Who but his oldest child would take the throne?" Ludwig smirked.

"So sorry your highness." The younger magikoopa quickly apologies.

"You damn well better be sorry." Ludwig threatened.

"We'll do anything to make it up to you Lord Ludwig." The older magikoopa added meekly.

"Train me in the magic arts, then I'll spare your lives." Ludwig demanded. The two magikoopas looked at each other nervously before finally the younger one said "I don't think you'll be able to learn them your highness."

"I'm not a buffoon like my Father you know." Ludwig said, conjuring a small fireball in his hand and hurling it at the youngest magikoopa, singing his coat.

"You'll be taught by only the wisest of magikoopas." The oldest magikoopa assured.

* * *

Morton was drenched in sweat as he scaled the nearly vertical cliff face with his bare hands. He could already feel his muscles straining and he only three quarters of the way up. It was true what Roy had said, Morton was a total weakling. Roy could collapse houses in one punch whilst if often took Morton three or four.

"Raaaargh." Morton screamed as he pushed off a tiny ledge up to the top of the cliff, using the last of his energy. Morton collapsed panting on the top of the hills, breathing heavily and watching as monty moles began to congregate around him. Finally, when he had recovered, Morton sought out the biggest mole and challenged him to a fight.

"A puny koopa like you. Not worth my time." The monty mole said, causing his friends to erupt in mocking laughter.

"My father just died and I'm going to inherit the throne. Beat me and it's yours." Morton cockily bargained.

"Shit, that's Bowser's son, take him and you can become king Oduj." One of the smaller monty moles said.

"Ok then, I can spare ten seconds for this blue blooded punk. Kid, what do you want on your epitah?" Oduj asked jokingly as he cracked his knuckles. Then the massive monty mole charged towards Morton and swung a punch that knocked Morton right off the cliff. Morton managed to holding on with one hand when a huge foot came down on it. Oduj kept on stomping on his fingers until he saw Morton falling down the cliff and satisfied with his victory, turned around.

Suddenly a huge rock smashed Oduj in the back of the head, knocking him out cold and Morton landed in front of him, putting a foot on Oduj's head triumphantly. "I can't be knocked down that easily. Which one of your dirty dumb idiots wants to fight me next?" Morton said, flexing obnoxiously.

* * *

Larry walked through the dark spooky hallways that made up the mansion that once belonged to Luigi. Paintings on the wall shook and high pitched moaning could be heard. Finally Larry got to the end of a very long hallway and saw the poltergeist 5000 lying on the floor. Without any heisitation he pressed a button and sure enough King Boo emerged from the device.

"I was not expecting visitors, what is your objective?" King Boo asked, wary of his sudden release.

"I help you, you help me. If you help me win a few fights in the future I'll give you control of half my Father's empire." Larry offered.

"And why should I trust you?" King Boo hissed back.

"Go and find out for yourself, then come back to me." Larry told him before walking off, hoping his ploy would work.

* * *

Kamek couldn't stay in the castle forever. Wendy camped outside for three days before she saw the wizard leave, probably on some sort of errand. Wendy then climbed in through one of the windows, no doubt Kamek had ordered the guards to watch out for her. Sneaking up one of the hammer bros that roamed the castle, she managed to knock him out and use his helmet and shell to disguise herself. Then she dashed into her Father's room and searched all around it. She found nothing at first but then decided to look behind the painting of princess Peach Bowser kept on his wall. Sure enough, there was a massive pile of coins glistening there.

"Daddy never did buy me enough toys." Wendy justified as she began scooping them into her pockets.

* * *

It had been a month. Today was finally the day of the tournament. All 8 koopalings had showed up, even Lemmy, who had been expected to just wimp out.

"Hey Lemmy, thought you didn't want the throne." Iggy greeted his favorite brother.

"If I become king though I could do whatever I want, nothing's more fun than that." Lemmy smiled.

"How are you gonna fight though?" Iggy asked worriedly.

"Learnt a few tricks from Ballyhoo in the circus." Lemmy responded with a wink.

"If you two are done chatting let's start this thing." Roy interrupted.

"Yes, best get this under way. I've bracketed you by age so round 1 is Bowser Jr vs Larry." Kamek announced. Larry slinked up onto the so called arena, a large round stony platform but Bowser Jr dashed away from the arena instead. "Seems like a clear forfeit to me." Larry said to Kamek when a large whirring sound drowned out his voice as a huge clown car descended from above. A cannon extended from the clown car and shot a massive cannonball. Larry barely dodged the explosion.

"There's no way you can take down my clown car with just your tennis racket. How would you prefer to die, blown to smithereens or smashed to pieces? Wait, why not both?" taunted sadistically as he floated way outside of Larry's range.

"Would be a shame if something were to happen to your ship." Larry speculated, when suddenly nus and bolts were pulled out of Junior's upgraded clown car by some invisible force. "Waaaaaaaaah!" were Junior's last words as his ship collided into the ground and burst into flames.

"Guess he should've used something safer." Larry chuckled, knowing every one of his brother's suspected foul play.

"Ok, next up is Morton and Wendy." Kamek announced.

"Sis, how you gonna beat me, you're so much weaker." Morton said, his training in the mountains had imbued him with a new confidence.

"Your muscles are no match for my purse." Wendy replied as she pulled a red and a blue flower out of her bag and began chewing on their petals.

"You're mad." Morton taunted as he leapt at his sister when suddenly he was scorched by a powerful fireball and frozen solid by a glacial blast.

"How about I try this one?" Wendy laughed as she swallowed a large orange and red mushroom. She grew to a humongous size and slammed her foot down on the block of ice encasing Morton, squashing him underfoot.

"Too easy. Guess I was right, money can buy you happiness." Wendy said when she was toppled over by Morton pushing on her foot. Then Morton took grab of her toe and began swinging her around very fast before finally releasing her high in the air. Whilst giant Wendy went flying it was a normal size Wendy that splattered when she hit the ground.

"Pretty impressive for a weakling like you." Roy jeered.

"I'll make you eat those words." Morton shouted back angrily.

"I would fight you, but I've got to give Iggy a pounding first." Roy said as he jumped up onto the arena.

"Hey, did Iggy run away? Can't blame him." Roy said peering round when a huge bullet bill hit him in the back and sent him sprawling. A giant mechanized robot walked up on stage. Roy pulled himself back up and caught another bullet bill launched by Iggy's mech, throwing it back. The bullet was fried by an electrical field before three missiles were shot out of the leg of Iggy's mech, blowing Roy sky high. When Roy landed he was covered in soot but managed to get right back up and charge straight at Iggy's mech. "I've been waiting for a chance to use this particular feature. Too powerful to waste on wild animals, I want to hurt you with it instead brother." Iggy cackled as he slammed his finger down on a massive red button. A huge laser cannon emerged from the mech's chest and began charging up. "Well, I'm gonna have to deny your request." Roy replied as he jumped up and pulled the lase cannon out of the mech, swinging with it to knock of the cockpit of the mech that Iggy was sitting it. Then Roy leapt up and kicked straight through the cockpit, smashing Iggy's skull against the other side of it.

"Lemmy, you best forfeit, there's no way you'll beat me." Ludwig advised his younger brother. Lemmy opened his mouth to reply before a dejected frown took over his face and he informed Kamek of his resignation. He was always the weakest of the bunch, watching from the sidelines is what he would stick to.

"I guess than, it's time for Larry vs Morton." Kamek said.

"Whatever trick you used to beat that baby won't work on me." Morton warned as Larry grinned at him sadistically.

"Tricks. I did nothing, bad luck I guess. If only you could have some bad luck as well." Larry wished when Morton slammed the ground, sending Larry fling into the air. Larry began falling headfirst towards the ground but his fall was mysteriously slowed.

"The fuck? Doesn't matter, what can you do about this?" Morton shouted as he ripped a pillar of stone out the ground and hurled it straight through Larry's chest.

"You throw like a girl." Roy said.

"Your fight is with me Roy, I suggest you pay attention because you're only gonna see this once." Ludwig addressed his opponent.

"Only once? Yeah I agree." Roy said licking his lips when suddenly one Ludwig became 5.

"Where'd he learn that kind of spell?" Kamek thought to himself as saw Ludwig's illusions run towards Roy. Roy was unfazed though and span rapidly in his shell, hurtling his way through the fake Ludwig's who burst into puffs of smoke. After Roy had destroyed all the illusions though Ludwig was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he materialized behind Roy and grabbed hold of him, before leaping up into the air and flutter jumping his way to unachievable heights. "Gravity, a beautiful thing isn't it. Keeps our world together, and it's gonna put you apart." Ludwig lectured before dropping Roy and watching his become a mangled mess of shell and limbs. A cloud materialized by Ludwig who slowly descended back into the arena, beckoning towards Morton to fight him.

"I'm impressed you made it this far Morton, but this is where it ends." Ludwig stated matter of factly.

"That throne belongs to me." Morton screamed back as he pulled out a boulder from the stony floor.

"With your strength you can throw one boulder with moderate force and low accuracy. My telekinesis on the other hand can control upwards of ten boulders with perfect force and accuracy." Ludwig compared as 13 huge clumps of stone rose from the ground and began whizzing around Morton at deadly speeds. Morton avoided them diligently and broke them apart with his fists whenever he got a chance.

"What's Ludwig's doing, focusing so hard. The only spell that requires that much concentration…" Kamek pondered before shouting "Morton. It's a trap."

"Kamek, your interference is treasonous. I'll forgive it though, as my victory was assured either way." Ludwig replied as he released a powerful burst of magic. Morton had to choose between the boulders and the spell and he knew the boulders would kill him so he tanked Ludwig's magic blast instead. At first he felt like nothing had happened but then his arms and legs became heavier and he could feel his body being pressed into a cylindrical shape. He looked down at his feet which were turning a vibrant shade of green. "Metamorphosis. Beautiful isn't it?" Ludwig admired as Morton was fully transformed into a pipe.

"Well, now that I'm King…" Ludwig said to no one in particular when he was shocked by the sudden appearance of King Boo.

"Well, now you dealt with everyone else, guess I'll deal with you." King Boo said as red boos flew towards Ludwig from every nook and cranny, tearing him apart limb by limb.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." Lemmy begged as he saw King Boo staring intensely at him.

"You better be entertaining." Boo said and Lemmy nodded very quickly. His entire family was dead and the world had been taken over by the undead, but hey, at least he would get to perform right? No, life sucked, Lemmy could no longer look on the bright side anymore and took off his shell, using the spikes on it to impale his heart.


End file.
